¿Por qué el cielo es azul?
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque es el color de los lugares bonitos, porque es el color de tus ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué el cielo es azul?**_

 _«Porque es el color de los lugares bonitos, porque es el color de tus ojos»_

Siempre me ha maravillado la rapidez con que trabaja tu mente. Es por eso que si pudiera pedir un deseo, uno real, de esos que no interesa lo imposible que sean o parezcan, sería pasar un día dentro de tu cabeza para descubrir cómo funciona. Poder contemplar el momento exacto en que tienes una idea y se desliza entre tus conexiones cerebrales para luego salir por tus labios, o en tu caso particular, por tus dedos, haciéndote mover afanosamente el lápiz sobre el papel o golpear el teclado sin clemencia alguna incluso a horas intempestivas.

Siendo sincera, no eres tan listo como Koushiro ni tan estudioso como Jou, pero aún así sabes montones de cosas interesantes. Eres esa clase de amigo que siempre aporta el dato _freak_ que los demás no siempre queremos escuchar, aunque incluirme en ese grupo sería mentir; yo siempre quiero oír lo que tienes para decir. Lo irónico es que no son esos conocimientos estrafalarios lo que más admiro de ti, sino la facilidad que tienes para inventarte las respuestas que no sabes, o las que sabes, pero encuentras aburridas o que matan la ilusión de la gente.

 _¿Por qué no creer que aquella casa abandonada está embrujada en lugar de admitir que la única propietaria, una anciana que no tenía más familia, acaba de fallecer?_

«Hay que creer —dices a menudo—. La única forma de que la gente tenga esperanza es que crea incluso en lo imposible.»

«Porque lo imposible solo es improbable», te contesto yo, que después de tantos años juntos me sé tus frases casi de memoria. Y lo curioso es que no solo hablo del tiempo que llevamos juntos como esposos, sino juntos, un juntos que ha existido desde siempre.

Me asomo por la ventana para ver qué tal va tu día de campo con nuestra hija en el jardín. Como es verano y está abierta, la brisa se cuela hacia el interior de la casa, pero trae consigo además algo que no esperaba oír por respeto al tiempo padre-hija: parte de su conversación.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? —pregunta Hotaru, observándote con sus inmensos ojos azules.

Yo me cubro la boca para no reír y que no adviertan mi intromisión, porque aquella pregunta me remonta más de diez años en el tiempo en apenas un parpadeo.

Estábamos en el muelle de la bahía de Odaiba, nuestro lugar favorito. Hacía un día precioso y al levantar la cabeza y contemplar el inmutable cielo azul, una pregunta brotó de mis labios.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? —te pregunté con la curiosidad desmedida de una niña que ya no era, no tanto, pero con el típico desafío que asumí desde muy temprano, esperando pillarte desprevenido alguna vez.

Tú te estiraste, alzando los brazos por encima de tu cabeza como si te acabara de despertar de una siesta, y te tomaste tu tiempo para responder.

—Porque es el reflejo del mar —te decantaste por la respuesta más simple, la más aburrida.

—¿Y por qué el mar es azul? —insistí, pues no estaba dispuesta a darte tregua.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que una sonrisa complacida se formaba en las comisuras de tus labios. Era la respuesta que esperabas de mi parte: otra pregunta, lo que significaba que había caído en tu juego y no que estaba desafiándote como a veces creía o me hacías creer que hacía. Todo siempre bailaba al son de tu compás, como si escribieras libretos para nosotros que nos encargábamos de seguir sin darnos cuenta. Éramos algo así como los actores y tú el director, de una obra de baja monta, eso sí, no vayas a creerte tanto.

—Porque es el color más bonito del mundo y solo los mejores lugares merecen tenerlo —contestaste después de unos breves segundos de silencio.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir como tus ojos? —pregunté inclinándome un poco más sobre el barandal, creyendo ingenuamente que podría avergonzarte.

—Claro, ¿por qué crees que lo dije? —replicaste con ese aire ligeramente soberbio, nunca demasiado, solo lo suficiente para molestarme, ese tono con el que me demostrabas que siempre ibas un paso por delante.

Pero el tiro te salió por la culata, ¿no es así?

—Ahora entiendo —susurré con inocencia—. Tus ojos son un bonito lugar, yo podría vivir en ellos para siempre.

Me giré para mirarte y me sorprendió descubrir un suave carmín en tus mejillas. Lo había logrado, no era nada fácil avergonzarte ni dejarte sin palabras, pero yo acababa de conseguir ambas hazañas con un solo tiro. No podía sentirme más orgullosa de mí misma.

Regreso a la realidad cuando la voz de Hotaru vuelve a entrar por la ventana.

—¿Pero entonces por qué el mar es azul?

Y esta vez me río, sin importarme quedar en evidencia, porque gracias a ese respuesta estoy segura de dos cosas.

Uno, te entrené bien para ser el padre de nuestra hija, porque gracias a mí siempre tienes una respuesta justo en la punta de la lengua para darle, gracias a mí tuviste que buscar respuestas para todo lo que mi insaciable curiosidad demandaba saber.

Y dos, nuestra pequeña a su temprana edad de tres años ya demuestra parecerse más a mí de lo que creía. ¡Y yo que pensé que la repartición de genes estaba desbalanceada a tu favor cuando contemplé sus ojitos azules por primera vez! Pero no, Hotaru, tan parecida a ti como puede ser, heredó mi placer culpable de hostigarte con preguntas, desafiando tu imaginación, llevándote siempre más allá. Y en el momento que te das vuelta a mirarme, alertado por mi risa, sé que piensas lo mismo, Takeru.

Como también sé que acabas de darte cuenta de que no siempre hemos estado jugando bajo tus reglas, porque de alguna extraña forma que todavía no entiendes, yo logré truncarlas, y ahora se ha convertido en un juego de los dos, o más bien, de los tres.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Conocen esa sensación de cuando una historia simplemente fluye y no pareciera que lo que estás escribiendo sale de tu cabeza, sino de tus dedos como por arte de magia?

Eso fue lo que me ocurrió. Así que le presté mi cuerpo a esa…digamos, "entidad celestial" llamada inspiración, para que pudiera transcribir lo que acaban de leer.

En otras notas, utilicé a Hotaru como hija de Yamato y Hikari en otro fic, pero no se preocupen, Yamato le presta su hija al hermano, ¿de acuerdo? xD

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Editado el 28 de octubre para corregir un error de tipeo._


End file.
